Kantaro and his age
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Sometimes it makes Haruka wonder how old Kantaro really is. He strongly disagrees when his master says 'young' and 'childish' are the same. He looks young, and Kantaro is childish. That is final.


Kantaro and his age

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer attached.

Rating: G or K

Genre: General, minor humor

Warnings or notes: One-shot. Manga spoiler, grammar and other errors, 600 words, and I hope it's not too OOC.

Yo! I came up with this idea when reading Tactics manga. Yup, this is similar to 'Haruka and his name' I did. XD I hope you will drop a review and have fun reading!

**: Dedicated to all my wonderful readers and Tactics's fans :**

Ichinomiya Kantaro. It is the name of a fussy exorcist that does not look like his age; his _true_ age. Haruka has always wonders the same thing. How _old_ exactly is his master? He looks like a young boy for God's sake! He even wears clothes of a boy's size, instead of an adult's. His looks can lie, if his tongue fails him.

He remembers once his curiosity got the best of him. "Sempai? Just how old is Kantaro?" Haruka has tried to gather information from Kantaro's childhood friend, Yumeyako. Her face changed totally when she heard the question. From smiling, her face became cracked. In the end, he received no exact answer that he has desired.

Now, the proud tengu is beginning to feel annoyed. Why? It is because Kantaro is pretending to be innocent and puts his childish act again. Enough! The tengu strongly thinks that his master should stop this, because he looks stupid for an _adult._

"For once, act like your own self," Haruka states dryly to Kantaro, who is enjoying licking an ice-cream while hopping around. 'How can he do that while hopping around? It is beyond me that he doesn't choke,' Haruka thinks as he lets out a sigh.

"Don't sigh, it makes you _old_," Kantaro ignores the other's earlier comment and goes on smiling far _too_ innocently.

"You look childish yourself," the tengu finally decides to gather some information from his master by commenting something related to his age.

Upon hearing so, the exorcist only smiles wider. "It is called 'young', Haruka," is his reply. "You must know…'young' and 'childish' are two different things."

"It is the same to me," Haruka answers; ready to start a new round of arguments with the crimson-eyed mortal.

By then, Kantaro's ice cream is finished and he looks straight into Haruka's clear eyes. "You don't look like your age either. That is young," he replies in the serious tone he seldom uses. For a moment later, he changes back into his usual childlike self. "Being young is good!" Then he runs towards a stall selling bottled drinks.

Haruka blinks for a few times before he observes the statement from his master. It is true that he looks young. But hey, young and childish are still two different things! Young is…well, looking young. But childish is…stupid and annoying and…

"Haruka! Catch this!" suddenly a bottle is flying towards him and luckily he manages to catch it before it crashes with the floor. When he looks up again and wanting to scold Kantaro for throwing the bottle without warning, his gaze is met with the mortal's warm smile. "You like to collect shiny stuffs, don't you?"

In a sudden the tengu feels the anger leaves him. "Aa…" With Kantaro's being like this, Haruka sometimes feels hard to scold him or to leave him. It is just…Kantaro has that kind of enigma that affects others.

In the end, he still gains nothing from his little investigation. But somehow, it does not matter to him anymore. Kantaro is Kantaro. He will never be Kantaro without his childlike features. So, for once, the demon decides to leave the matter aside.

"And this…is 'childish'," amazingly he still refuses to give up in their earlier argument and points a finger at his master. "Though being childish is not bad at times," he adds with a rare thin smile on his handsome face.

And that is how Haruka drop the subject. Sadly, the only thing he misses is…

"Hee…hee…hee…managed to score a 1-0 in this round," Kantaro smirks evilly while his back facing our dear Haruka.

**: The End :**

Lol, the ending sounds lame. :sweats: I tried to make it humorous, but I guess I failed, didn't I? Aii…anyway, hope you find this enjoyable. Thanks for reading!


End file.
